The Goblin King's Mistress
by MsIndulgence
Summary: A re-upload. Jareth is torn between ruling his kingdom and his love for Sarah and he can only have one but what if an unexpected visitor provided a third option. In the end who becomes the mistress. With a bunch of new characters both human esque and goblin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone my sincerest apologies it has taken so long to get back reality kind of hit me hard but I have been writing and rewriting chapters all over the place. I have improved allot of things and have taken much more time writing the new chapters for you all to enjoy so please review and if I have messed up or made a mistake please let me know. So here is the new and improved first chapter of this new take on an old story. Happy reading._**

**Chapter 1**

They had been together for five years since her return from the labyrinth, now twenty three years of age she had a steady job a wonderful apartment and an otherworldly boyfriend who made love to her like no one else could what more could she have asked for. Jareth divided his time between the underground and the mortal realm the goblin king was still a king after all and had an unruly, chaotic kingdom to rule but the modern world had grown on him allot in recent times but he assumed a certain dark haired temptress was responsible for that.

Today he had to return once more "my apologies precious but duty calls I shan't be long", he hated leaving her but enjoyed the exceedingly warm welcome she gave him when he returned. Sarah was fussing around getting ready for work she slipped on a tight pvc pencil skirt and tight shirt, Jareth's jaw almost hit the floor "It's ok darling understand but remember my friend Alicia is coming to check out the spare room today so no poofing in unexpectedly". Jareth hated the word "poofing" it sounded so childish and he was the most beautiful elegant creature or at least he thought so, "Alicia? Have we met before?" not that he cared much for Sarah's chosen circle of friends anyway. "No you don't know her, she's flying in from London today to do some shows for our friend Michael" Michael was one of Sarah's ex-boyfriend's Jareth had met him once and maintained a hateful opinion of him "ah Michael that snivelling excuse for a man always fiddling about with those buttons and nobs it's disgusting".

Sarah rolled her eyes at him "he's a D.J is what he is supposed to do idiot" Jareth sighed and pulled her close to him claiming her mouth in a long passionate kiss "just remember that you are mine, I will be back before long try not to miss me too much, Sarah tugged his shirt and slid her hand over his groin "I'll make sure you have something to look forward to". She gently rubbed the thin fabric of his trousers and leaned in to kiss him but just as their lips were about to touch she smiled and walked away Jareth hated when she did that now he was going to be randy all day he knew he wasn't going to be able to concern-trait on his duties, he growled in frustration and in a poof of glitter he transformed into an owl and glided out of the window.

When he arrived back at his castle it was in such a mess and there were chickens everywhere, goblins began scurrying about in a futile attempt to clean but Jareth was already fuming "WHAT IN THE NAME IF MAGIC HAS BEEN GOING ON IN HERE! I leave for two days and this is what I return to i shall have you all thrown into the bog of eternal stench immediately" all the goblins screamed and scurried and in no time at all the place was spotless except the one chicken who had recently learned to fly, Jareth took a seat on his throne and called for his royal advisor, he was an old elven fellow with a faded to glow to his wrinkled skin but had been with Jareth since childhood "your majesty such a pleasure to have you back I trust you enjoyed your time off?" It was no secret that Jareth visited Sarah often but no one dared ask directly "yes Hugo I had a wonderful time that world is so unlike our own but so noisy and crowded".

Hugo chuckled "well your majesty I'm afraid the time has come for you to choose a woman to be your queen without a male heir your throne is in jeopardy". This was not the first time the subject of marriage had arisen Jareth just didn't want to discuss it, "So dramatic Hugo none of the other kings would dare try to overthrow me, but i have been thinking about it for some time and now I feel the time is right to ask Sarah to be my wife she has grown into such a fine young woman". Hugo looked shocked at the king he always though Sarah was merely a distraction, a mistress not a potential queen "eh….um…I hate to be the bearer of bad news your majesty but I'm afraid you cannot marry miss Sarah", Jareth was just about to take a sip of his wine when he stopped and turned "why on earth not she is the woman I love". Hugo swallowed hard, "yes your majesty I understand but she is not a virgin and the laws of magic clearly state that a king must wed a maiden who has never known the touch of a man in order for her to be his lawful wife, taken only by one so that she becomes his entirely". Jareth dropped his wine and stared into space, it's true that Sarah was not a virgin when he first had her she had a few "boyfriends" with whom she had sexual relations in what she called her "rebound" phase but the truth was she had a sexual awakening and couldn't get enough not uncommon in the women from her world apparently "I understand Hugo I shall think this over very carefully I assume you have a few suitors already" Hugo nodded "I do your majesty they are waiting for you in your study" Jareth sighed "fine I shall look but don't expect an answer from me today". They both walked up to his study in silence and Jareth wonders how he would break the news to Sarah.

Sarah who was home from a long day at work was in her kitchen making some sandwiches when there was a rhythmic knock at the door, "who is it!?" she shouted happily still gleeful from her teasing session with Jareth "the only English person you know idiot" Sarah laughed and opened the door "I thought you British were all polite and reserved?" Alicia pulled Sarah into an exhausted hug "Not when we have been on a long ass delayed flight with the one crying baby, why is there always a crying baby?" Sarah chuckled "ha you Brits always say ass so funny how does anyone take you seriously"

Sarah had always liked Alicia she was the only friend from England she had stayed in touch with and she always made her laugh and she was the best looking, she had long black hair, big bright blue eyes and a body to die for it's a wonder she never had a boyfriend. "Ok so you have the guest room its nice and big, four poster and plenty of storage space oh and we are only five minutes away from the club you can go unpack if you're..." Alicia gasped "Oh shit I forgot about Michael what time is it?! I gota run and do a rehearsal, the show is at ten don't forget!" She scrambled her things together and ran out of the door, Sarah just sat there blinking "….not too tired".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearing Nine o'clock and Sarah was at her vanity table when she was startled by a sudden burst of glitter "aaaaaah what did I say about that haven't you ever heard of a door?" Jareth chuckled and glided over to Sarah grabbing her shoulders and kissing her neck "m y precious doors are so overrated, and where are you off to looking so...provocative?" She was wearing a ripped crop top and tight hot pants and dark makeup "_we_ are going to dynasty to see my friend perform I told you about Alicia" Jareth searched his memory and remembered something of the conversation "ah yes the girl who is going to be living with you, my dearest I have more important things to do then go and watch a most likely ugly girl try and sing to horrible music "Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him "well someone flew on the wrong side of the labyrinth what's up with you?" Jareth was still frustrated about the marriage business but hadn't thought of a way to tell Sarah perhaps an evening out would be a good way of bringing it up in conversation "oh it's nothing my dear I apologise maybe she won't be that bad but I'm not promising I won't insult her if she is a beast". The Goblin king had always been arrogant it was no surprise to Sarah, she simply rolled her eyes and pointed his attention to the bag on the floor "in there are your clothes I went shopping you owe me forty bucks", Jareth pulled her up out of her seat and pushed her against the wall "and you made me a promise this morning and it's time to pay up". In no time they were both lying on the bed gasping for breath and their clothes were on every corner of the room, Sarah glanced at the clock and saw the time was now nine forty five, "shit we have to go" she threw the bag at him "put these on and don't complain it will make a nice change from your usual ahem royal attire". Jareth reached into the bag and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and dark grey hot pant "you don't seriously expect me to wear this?" Sarah growled in frustration "what did I say about complaining now you either wear that or go naked I don't care". Jareth chuckled "as much as I'm sure the latter would amuse you this time I'll go with the rags". Sarah rolled her eyes, as soon as she pulled on her boots she grabbed Jareth and bolted out the door.

The club was ten minutes away and when they arrived there was a huge line of people waiting outside "well I see she hasn't lost her ability to draw a crowd". She approached the bouncer at the door and after a few minutes of persuasion she got her and Jareth inside which in turn erupted an angry response from the waiting people. The music was booming as they walked down the corridor to the main hall Jareth almost had to plug his ears, Sarah looked at him and chuckled as she pulled him towards the stage. "Prey tell me what is so special about this girl Sarah you seem very excited yourself " Sarah shrugged "I don't know when we were in college she was a music major and I was a drama major and I can't sing worth a damn so I guess her voice is just a fascination to me and everyone else judging by this crowd she has done allot of internet and T.V stuff as well". The music began to die down and Jareth pulled Sarah close to him and whispers gently in her ear "you are my fascination and you always will be my love" he slid his hand down her tight trousers, as he gently glided over her sex she let out a small whimper and grabbed his hand before he could go any further "keep talking like that and I'll have you begging for mercy on this floor I front of all these people" Jareth chuckled as he pulled his hand out and brought his fingers to his lips tasting the sweet juices of his lover "be careful what you wish for precious".

As the lights went dim a flamboyantly dressed man walked onto the stage. Jareth compared his appearance to the fools who used to entertain him before he found out how to use Sarah's t.v

"Ladies and gentlemen and men who act like women welcome to Dynasty. Tonight we have a very special treat for you for one night only all the way from London performing the newest mix from D.J Mike Z, the queen of the club scene, the mistress of dance I present to you Miss Alicia Grey". The crowd cheered and screamed and Jareth had to plug his ears because Sarah was screaming to. A slow beat began playing as Jareth looked up he saw a woman standing in the middle of the stage wearing a ripped light blue dress and black mini skirt with high heeled boots slowly bumping to the beat

"_Oh it's so hot and I need some air, and boy don't stop cuz I'm half way there_". The crowd began slowly dancing so did Sarah with her hands in the air. "_Well Alicia not so ugly after all in fact quite beautiful I almost feel bad for my prejudgments and I never feel bad."_

The music continued and so did her singing and Jareth was mesmerised by her watching her every movement

_"__Oh this is way beyond a physical, tonight my senses don't make sense at all" _as she drew closer to the edge of the stage she looked right at him and the beat changed.

_"I don't believe in fairy tales I don't believe in fairy tales but I believe in you and me, take me to wonderland "_

When the music stopped there she was knelt on the middle of the stage the whole crowd cheered Jareth not wanting to be a part of the crowed merely stood there clapping with a grin on his face, Sarah turned to him "my god that was awesome she totally blew me away" Jareth shrugged "it wasn't entirely unpleasant" Sarah nudged him "c'mon let's go backstage and see her". Backstage Alicia was waiting for them and pulled Sarah into a jumping hug "I'm so happy you came what you think?", "What do I think? I think I need to change my panties that's what I think". They both laughed and Alicia turned her attention to Jareth "oh my sincerest apologies who is this?" Sarah pulled Jareth who had been standing back in the shadows "ahem my name is Jareth I am Sarah's...companion how do you do" Alicia composed herself "ah a fellow Englishman how refreshing lovely too meet you I am Alicia Grey but of course you already knew that" She curtseyed and smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the light, Sarah had to close his mouth, "he's not much of a talker around pretty girls" Alicia chuckled "well I don't know about you two but I am sweaty and exhausted I think I'll head home" Sarah sniffed her top "oh damn me too I only came to see you anyway this place sucks, c'mon we'll go home together". By the time they got home Alicia didn't make it to the bed, she was passed out on the couch. "Awwww so sweet just like when we were in college, go get her a blanket from the cupboard would you I need to use the bat room", Jareth nodded and retrieved a thick blanket, as he laid it across the sleeping woman he got the scent of something unusual, aside from her sweat she smelled...divine "she smells so sweet like fresh flowers, how I can a woman like this be a...I mean she must have men falling all over her" Jareth stood there staring at her for a few moments before going to Sarah's bedroom he still had some bad news to tell her but it could wait till the morning.

The next morning Jareth awoke to the sweet smell of juicy bacon and sweet honey "_mmmmmm Sarah must be cooking breakfast", _when he opened his eyes he saw a sleeping Sarah lying next to him lightly snoring "_oh yes that woman is staying here perhaps I shall go and say hello_" he gave his sleeping angel a kiss on the forehead and off he went to find his prey. As he approached the kitchen he heard her soft voice echo through the living room, when he got closer he saw her petit figure flipping pancakes and wearing one of his shirts which barely covered the tops of her pale legs "um...ahem? She abruptly stopped singing and turned around and almost tipped the pan off the flames "oh my goodness you startled me he he, how long have you been standing there?" Jareth went into cool king mode trying to seem in control "oh just long enough to hear that darling voice and see you embrace my style of fashion" she look down at herself and awkwardly chuckled as she pressed her legs together "oh um sorry I just saw this lying around and I...I haven't unpacked yet...and it's...it's very lovely..." Jareth raised a hand to silence her and strode over to the kitchen table "don't fret my dear it's perfectly alright you're not the first woman I have seen like this and in this world I highly doubt you'll be the last" Alicia threw a confused look his way "this world? What are you from mars or something, how much did you drink last night?" suddenly realising his mistake he was about to say something witty until she presented him with food then all his thoughts were gone, "this looks delicious might I trouble you for some more?", "of course you can darling we can't have those muscles going flat can we", "prey tell me where you learned to cook such tasty food?" He licked his lips eyeing his food like a dope fiend "well I guess I just taught myself like everything else I don't really have a family so I didn't have much of a choice" she answered very nonchalantly causing Jareth to pause "surely you must have some family no one is born of thin air", she shrugged "meh my mother is back in England and she never cared much for me when we were together she tried to dump me on social services more than once, I'm happy as I am and Sarah is like my sister so what more do I want really" Jareth smiled at her innocence but admired her honesty and independence "well I certainly envy your optimism and abilities if I could cook like this I would have no need for that goblin..." Jareth stopped and so did Alicia giving him a puzzled look "goblin faced chef of mine he he" he gave a half-hearted smile "w_hat on earth is wrong with me how can I be nervous I'm just talking to a woman" _Alicia broke out laughing "that's mean but very funny" Jareth shovelled the food into his mouth to avoid speaking and in moments the plate was clean leaving a stunned Alicia watching in sheer amazement "well you sure can put it away I'll give you that, you'll get serious indigestion if you carry on like that, oh hey Sarah!" Sarah stood in the door way scratching her head yawning wearing a bra and shorts Jareth stood up and pinned her to the door frame claiming her lips in a passionate kiss "oh god, I'm going to have a shower you two...have...fun?" Alicia made a gagging motion as she walked past and Sarah raised her middle finger to her "mmmmmm you taste like a good breakfast has Ali been playing mother again?" Jareth nuzzled her neck "it appears as though she has her uses perhaps her stay won't be so unbearable but if she keeps wearing my shirts like that..."Sarah shoved him before he could finish "you keep talking like that and you'll find your balls on my plate for breakfast, she's a kid, a sexy kid, but still a kid I won't have you corrupting her" Jareth made an over dramatic shocked face "well I never, how could you suggest I would do such a thing"_ 'from what I have seen of her she is hardly a child far from it In fact' _Sarah gave him a "really" look, she was used to his humour but she still felt a little jealous from time to time.

_Sometime later_

They were cuddled on the sofa watching t.v when a strong sensation came over Jareth, Hugo was calling him "I'm afraid I have to leave for a little while my love I won't be gone too long" Sarah looked at the clock then looked back at him "leave? It's almost midnight where do you have to go" Jareth slipped out her arms and grabbed his cloak "there is some business I must attend to in my kingdom my prolonged absences has caused something of a disruption in the routine" Sarah huffed, she hated when Jareth went away even more so when he didn't tell her why "alright but when you get back I want to hear all about it no matter how much you think it won't interest me, and give my love to Hoggle". Jareth didn't have the heart to tell her that Hoggle had died the previous month, he had eaten one of Jareth's enchanted fruits and had a fatal allergic reaction, things had changed allot and not all changes were for the better, in truth Jareth's refusal to take a wife had thrown the underground into chaos "I will my love, do try to stay out of trouble while I'm away" Sarah laughed "with Ali here I can't make any promises but I'll try and keep the arrests to a minimum". He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug still dreading telling her the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jareth was lounging on his throne drifting in and out of consciousness while he was listening to yet another noble woman prattle on about her attributes and why she should be his wife. She was a fair haired tall woman with dark eyes and soft face, not entirely unattractive to Jareth but after a while the women began to look the same, "this is all very interesting thank you Mariana that will be all" the woman stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at the king rather perplexed "um I am Isabella your majesty, Mariana left quite some time ago" Jareth's face palmed and let out a feral grunting noise" yes and let me guess you come from a noble family and you have a great personality" the maiden looked away shyly "well your majesty I am very well read, humble and obedient and I consider myself to have excellent maternal instincts..." Jareth held up his hand and cut her off "that's what I thought, no need to trouble yourself further my dear that will be all". Taking the hint she walked briskly out of the room. Out of the shadows appeared his loyal advisor Hugo with a more than disappointed look on his face "your majesty I understand your frustrations but must you be so harsh" Jareth took an exhausted sip of his wine "Hugo I have been sat here for the past forty eight hours listening to the same speech, the same dresses and I'm starting to wonder if it's not just the same woman over and over" sensing the frustration Hugo ushered for the attendant to bring Jareth some more wine "perhaps your majesty just needs to rest and start fresh tomorrow I still have a few who might peek your interest" Jareth let out another grunt "no Hugo I have seen enough, these women are all just clones i will see no more or I shall go mad now leave me be I have something I must do". He leapt from his chair his long cape flowing behind him as he strode towards the stairs "might you be going to check on Mistress Sarah and Alicia" Jareth stopped in his tracks "thats none of your concern and you shall refer to Sarah with the title of Lady are we clear?" His tone was cold and harsh "clear as day your majesty but one word of advice before you go, mortals are not the best companions for fae they tend to become more emotionally attached even if they don't mean to. Remember what happened to King Marcus that poor woman had no idea" before he could blink Hugo was up against the wall with the kings hand crushing into his lapels, his face contorted with anger "don't you ever mention that man's name in my castle, I am not so foolish as to let that happen. You may have been a friend to my mother but mark my words if you ever interfere with my personal life I will have you thrown in the bog along with all those other useless creatures and I assure you, you will not return". Before Hugo could utter another word Jareth had released him and was gone leaving the poor man alone in a room full of mindless goblins.

Sarah was sitting on the couch mulling over her work papers which she had fallen drastically behind on, equations here profits there when she glanced over to her clock it was nearing eleven thirty _"why is he not back yet and why has he been acting so distant lately, well whatever the reason he is going to have allot of explaining to do when he gets back". _As she became lost in her thoughts the front door suddenly slammed so hard she almost fell over "I love America I mean seriously were in England could I find a late night thrift store that has such amazing random stuff, look at this I found club wear, medieval dresses, some weird latex shizznick, and look at these masks". She donned a distorted looking purple mask with horns, Sarah was suddenly hit with images from many years ago, the ballroom, a peach, that song and the soulless figures that had danced around her as if possessed "could you take that off please i don't like it and I'm not feeling good". She quickly swiped the mask off "hey babe you look pale and coming from me that is saying something come on let's get you to bed" reaching an arm around her waist Alicia with almost superhuman strength lifted Sarah clean off the couch and walked her to her room "I can walk you know" Alicia lifted Sarah up and down like a dumbbell "yeah but I've been working out and I want to show off". Once there she tucked in her friend with gentleness and even topped it off with a kiss on her head.

Making her way her own room she took off her top and slid off her mini skirt revealing an elegant silky white bra and panties, digging though her suitcase she found a simple sheer cotton nightdress and slid into bed, before lying her head down she reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a small mobile phone, dialling the number she bit her lip nervously as she waited for an answer "Shit it's her voicemail. Um hey mum it's me Alice uh I'm just calling to check you're ok, I'm at Sarah's in New York I can't remember if I told you I was leaving. Listen I know we haven't spoken in a while and the last time wasn't the friendliest conversation we have ever had but I just want you to know I'm sorry and I would really like to see you" tears began welling up in her eyes and her voice began to crack "um anyway just give me a call when you can i miss you allot...ok bye". As she switched the phone of she wiped the tears from her eyes and slid under the covers and quietly sobbed until she fell asleep.

Back in Jareth's palace the king was sitting in his library looking into a crystal ball, not only a crystal ball but an image of Alicia in her bed. He had been watching her and Sarah since he left but mostly Alicia and throughout this time he had been developing an idea that may make everyone happy. A few hours later Jareth was sat at the foot of Sarah's bed watching her sleep as he had done when she agreed to be his. Sarah slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she saw him pulled him in to a long overdue kiss "were have you been I have been worried", "I have been attending to some urgent business my darling but you have been on my mind the whole time" Sarah began pulling at his clothes but was quickly stopped by him when he held her wrists in an iron tight grip "precious there is something I must discuss with you and it's rather urgent" hearing these words Sarah slumped back into her pillows with all sorts of things running thought her mind _"He has never done that before, oh god he's found someone else he has spent the past two days fucking a fae chick", _"Ok Jareth tell me what's happened" the king began telling her everything that had happened and hoped she wouldn't be too angry. Sarah sat still on her bed not knowing what to say, Jareth looked at her with pleading eyes "say something love your worrying me" Sarah scoffed and pushed him away "I'm worrying you, you have been gone for two says checking out women to see who you want to breed with and your worried!", "No my love it's not like that it's purely business i swear i could never love anyone but you, none of those women could compare with you and none of them did I was sat there for two days bored out of my skull. But I think I may have come up with a solution that you may be happy with" Sarah got up from the bed eager to get away from him "oh really and you think that this plan will make me any more happy about the fact that my boyfriend is going to marry a woman who will more than likely fall in love with you and you with her and then we're am I huh tossed aside that's were" Jareth glided over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her but she shrugged him off "what if were to marry someone you knew would not fall in love with me, someone you trusted and someone who was not in any way attracted to me" Sarah suddenly paused and turned to face him regarding him speculatively "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking you better stop right there", "she's your best friend Sarah you can trust her that also means I can trust her" her jaw dropped "she's just a kid she has never even had a boyfriend and you expect her to marry you and have your baby, what the he'll am I saying no, no way you're not doing it" Jareth sighed "Sarah you and I both know she is far from being an infant and I don't expect anything, should she refuse I will go back to my kingdom and choose a fae maiden, I'm suggesting this to make it somewhat easier for you. Either way I must do this and I would rather you remain in my life, but you have to understand that my kingdom existed long before we ever met and its needs come first" his tone grew cold and serious and Sarah turned away from him with her eyes to the floor "I guess it doesn't matter what I want then does it" his eyes softened and he reached a hand out to stroke her soft hair "you are the only woman I love nothing will ever change that I meant what I said when I returned to you, now I must go to Alicia and offer my proposal, do I have your blessing?" Sarah went silent, keeping her eyes to the floor she walked to the window and gazed at the stars "just promise me that you will always come back to me" Jareth followed he and lifted his gloved hand to her pale skin and stroked her cheek lovingly "always my love." The Goblin king disappeared leaving Sarah alone in her room. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to bed, she reached underneath it and pulled about a small music box she had not played for years, she twisted the little key at the back and laid her head down listening to the tune.

"There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes, A kind of pale jewel, Open and closed, Within your eyes, I'll place the sky, Within your eyes."

She slowly drifted back to sleep silently hoping that it had all just been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have been racking my brains thinking of how to word both this and the next chapter for purely practical reasons, I have no experience in these situations so I wrote Alicia's dialogue in the way I would reply if a hot guy was asking to marry me with a girlfriend. If I find a way of improving it I will re-upload it but for now here is the gist of whats going on._**

Chapter 4

As the sun rose its light shone brightly through the curtains of Alicia's bedroom directly onto her eyes causing her to let out a loud frustrated moan. All at once her alarm went off, her phone rang and the birds outside the window chirped in announcement of morning "ooooooh god fuck this shit" as she slammed her fist on her alarm she almost fell out of bed in surprise when she saw Jareth sat on the windowsill fiddling with his riding crop "good morning my dear" she scrambled to get up only succeeding on the third try "Jesus Christ Jareth what the hell don't you knock" he grinned as he tapped his ridding crop on his suede boots "I have been sitting here for quite some time my dear, you should be more aware of your surroundings and who inhabits them". She moaned as she rubbed the side of her had and pulled out her clothes from the dresser "Jareth it is eight in the morning I won't be aware of much till twelve so prey tell me what you are doing here in the first place, did you get lost?" Jareth did an over dramatic shocked face "I'm offended you think I need a compass to find my way can't a man spend some time admiring a beautiful woman" she rolled her eyes and whipped off her night dress revealing her snow white skin. Jareth took his time moving his eyes up and down her body "I see, well as much as I might enjoy admiration I am running late and I'm sure Sarah is missing you", "on the contrary she has gone out for the day and I thought it a wonderful opportunity for us to get to know each other better" he glided toward her until there was less than a few inches between them "ah I see and watching me sleep is your idea of getting to know me?" Jareth let out a low chuckle "dearest you would be surprised the things you can learn about a person when they think they are safe" as she pulled her gym bag over her shoulder she deliberately made it hit him in the crotch. Caught off guard he let out a small yelp. "Look at that your right, I have learned your very sensitive between the legs, if you're feeling a bit hungry later there is this nice Italian place just up the road from the club I can meet you there, I would be more than happy to get to know you better, Toodles!" as she walked out the front door she caught a glimpse of Jareth clutching the bulge between his legs, his mouth crumpled in silent pain.

Sometime later Alicia was walking towards the restaurant when Jareth walked up beside her and grabbed her side "you ought to be more careful my dear I could have whisked you away and no one would ever see you again" she batted his hand away with playful force "sure and then I'd call Sarah who would find me and kick the shit out of you" she grinned as she looked at his outfit "were do you buy your cloths you look like a medieval rock star having a bad hair day" he was wearing his trademark poets shirt with a tight black waist cote and PVC hot pants "I thought this would appeal to you considering the rather provocative dress that so beautifully caught my attention when we first met". They made their way into the restaurant, Jareth chose the table furthest to the back. Even as he ordered his food from the strange looking man/woman he was thinking of how to make his proposal to her "this is a nice restaurant isn't it is this your favourite type of food" she chuckled slightly looking at him. Her eyes gave off a different shade of blue in the candlelight which Jareth couldn't help but stare at "Jareth no one likes awkward small talk, now there is a reason you have decided to start pestering me so what is it?" he swallowed hard and decided to just come out with it "ok young lady but be warned I am deadly serious about what I'm going to tell you and if you laugh I promise you I will put you in a place with a horrid smell that will never wash off" her mouth fell open as he told her this "do you understand?" she nodded innocently and Jareth begun telling her the whole story starting from Sarah and Toby all the way up to his proposal.

When he finally finished the check had been paid for and Alicia sat in her seat completely speechless at the story she had just heard "well my dear what do you say?" she slowly sat forward "ok you are a king of some underworld, you need a queen and you can't have Sarah because your libido got the best of her and now you're asking me to give up my life, have your babies and watch you live happily ever after while I stay locked away at your beck and call, how's that am I in the ball park?" "My dear you make it sound so cold and harsh, I'm not asking you to give up your life I'm just asking you to play a small part in mine and I won't lock you away what sort of monster do you think I am you will be free to see who you want all I ask is that you do not sleep with them".

Alicia crumpled her face in contemplation and let out a brief sigh before continuing "I will do it on one condition" Jareth's eyes lit up "anything name it", "You do not interfere with my life here, and you hold me under no obligation to bear children until I am ready and I guarantee you that won't be for a long while I mean a long ass while and two, you make sure Sarah is cool with this because allot of the time she says she's fine and isn't" he nodded and took her hand clutching it "you don't know how much this means to me, I have loved Sarah for so long it would have killed me to have had to cut her out of my life". They made their way home and Jareth relished the thought of telling Sarah the news that they could be together forever...in a manner of speaking.


End file.
